


Give 'Em Hell, Kid

by prints_charming



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College, Marijuana, Massachusetts Institute of Technology, Recreational Drug Use, Teenage Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prints_charming/pseuds/prints_charming
Summary: Tony Stark was never one for mischief, especially not during his years at MIT. But when the 15 year old finds him in the pot-smoke filled room of his "mentor", things may take a definite turn.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I based this story on the experience I had the very first time I smoked/tried marijuana. I was 15 (like Tony, except I was still in high school) and it definitely had an impact on my life. This story will be posted in three parts. Enjoy, and feel free to leave suggestions for possible stories in the comments :))

The frail hand that lead him down the cold sidewalk was both inviting and frightening. Tony followed it cautiously, seeing the small frame of the door in front of him and almost stopping in his tracks. He swallowed a large breath and followed Pierce into the house. 

 

"Kinda, uh, groggy in here." He meekly remarked, attempting to force any thought into his head besides _fucking kill me already_. Pierce chuckled as he kicked off his beat up shoes by the opening to what Tony assumed was his room. He opened the door and the smoky aroma engulfed him quickly. It was completely unfamiliar to him, and made him a bit uneasy, but he followed right behind the lanky boy. 

 

"Who's this?" The voice from the bed called out. Tony turned to se the boy who sat in front of him in his 10am engineering class. As Pierce walked over to the boy, Tony was fascinated by the scenery in the room. What looked like funky glass jars lined a shelf on the far right wall, about three of them in different colors. Just below that a few jars filled with something he couldn't quite make out. Just as he was about to go investigate, Pierce called out to him.

 

"You gonna join or did I waste my fucking time with you, kid?" He chuckled, being only partially truthful, Tony assumed. He slowly strutted over to the two boys, his hands beginning to tremble a bit. They made room for him on the bed and he sat down, stretching his legs out from the long walk. Just as he was about to speak (he wasn't sure exactly what is was he wanted to say, just something to fill the silence) Pierce flicked the lighter in his hand on and lit the end of what Tony could guess was a joint. He watched as the boy took one long drag from the end and held it in, tossing his head back slightly and releasing it into the air above their heads. The boy next to them, Rob, whistled low, as though he was impressed. Pierce looked at Tony slowly and held the small paper wrap out to him. He froze. 

 

"What's the matter kid?" 

 

"Nothing. Just uh, I'm not sure how to, uh... ho-"

 

"How to do this? Don't worry. I'll do all the hard stuff, just make sure when it's lit, inhale." 

 

Tony swallowed what saliva he had in his mouth, which wasn't much, and nodded. He put the joint between his lips softly, the thin paper barely seeming to contain it's contents. He rolled it slightly between his fingers, as Pierce flicked the lighter on once again. The end was lit quicker than he was ready and he took a big breath in, the smoke filling his throat fast and burning all the way down. He felt himself needing to cough, but he held it in, afraid of doing something wrong. But his eyes started to water and before he knew it he was thrown into a coughing fit. The lingering taste of the weed still lined his mouth, and he didn't like it. 

 

"Damn kid," Rob remarked as Tony tried catching a breath. "You kill yourself coughing like that and we'll have a lawsuit on our hands." 

 

"Wouldn't want the great Howard Stark breathing down our necks for a few grams of pot would we?" Pierce added on, smacking Tony's shoulder lightly. He was able to catch his breath and smiled lightly, not wanting to show just how badly he wanted to be in his room again. But he wouldn't get the chance because, to his utter dismay, the joint made it's way back around to Tony. 

 

_Fuck._


	2. One Hour Later

Tony felt as though he couldn't move. Physically, Mentally, Morally, you name it. He couldn't do it. He had managed to smoke 3 times off the joint, releasing his tensed muscles and assuming he was done- and he couldn't have been more wrong. And now here he was- 4 joints and a portion of an edible later, laying on Pierce's bedroom floor and refusing to move for fear of his legs falling off. 

 

Pierce and Rob had moved to the living room couch, completely disregarding Tony and letting the 15 year old simply lay on the ground. He couldn't think. Everytime a thought popped into his head, a new one came through and pushed it away. He could see why they say never to drive after smoking, you'd never be able to follow the road rules. _As simple as it was to turn right and merge left. Or wait, was it the other way? Who the fuck even drives this late at night I mean, you could just walk. No but then you'd have to get your shoes, and I don't know where those are._

 

"They're on my feet." Tony remarked out loud to his own thought. He felt like he was going mad and there wasn't a way to stop it or slow it down. God he wished he could leave this place. Not just this house, this state of being too. He wanted to leave Tony. 

 

It was then that he decided enough was enough. He picked himself up off the ground, and his head felt like it spun in a circle as it did. Oh God. He looked around the room, and everytime he did it felt as though everytime he moved he was going in hyper speed- his vision blurring and his whole body seeming to shift 3 gears. It was intense, to say the least, and he was tired of it. He felt himself starting to panic, and decided he needed to leave fast. 

 

"Goddamn fucking idiot." He whispered to himself, frantically beginnning to search for a way out when he spotted it- a window. Without thinking twice he walked over and slowly pushed it open. The cool night air hit his face, coaxing him into climbing out the window. He slowly pushed himself out the window, his foot getting stuck and nocking him out violently. He wasn't even sure what had happened when he made it outside, but the important thing was he was out. He started walking back towards the front of the house, trying to decide the best route back to his dorm. 

 

\---------------

The street light changed to green and he stepped out into the cross walk. _Wait, crosswalk?_  

 

Tony stopped and looked around. _How the hell did I get here??_ He barely remembered climbing out the window, and had no recollection of how he had made it to this stoplight. His breath started getting shallower as he raced across the street, trying to just make it home before he did anything too stupid. His vision was still messed up and he could barely walk in a straight line. _I hope there's no cops around._

 

_\--------------_

Tony gave his shoelace another tug, unable to tie it still. He could see his dorm from where he was standing but he definitely didn't wanna trip. _WAIT MY DORM???_

 

He bolted upright now, pressing the palms of his hands against his eyes. He felt tears starting to swell and he just wanted this feeling to end. He smoked with two boys he barely knew, walked home with no recollection of any of it, and he feels sick to his stomach. He wished he could just stop everything and rest. That's what he needed. 

 

But before he could rest his stomach heaved and he gagged. _Fuck_. He looked around for a trashcan, bin, anything, and spotted one a little more down the sidewalk. He tried to run to it, feeling his stomach pool once more. His shoe caught a crack and he went down, his hands smacking the cement and starting to throb. He felt his stomach heave as he pushed himself up onto his forearms and puked onto the sidewalk in front of him, dripping onto his shirt and hands in front of him. He gasped for a breath and pushed himself up more, his stomach heaving and emptying once more onto the sidewalk in front of him. 

 

"No." He sobbed, the tears beginning to stream as he tried to sit up, feeling the weight of his head trying to hold him to the ground. He wouldn't be seen like this. He had to get home. 


	3. The Next Morning

Tony sat straight up in his bed, gasping for air as though he had been under water. He could feel how dry his mouth was and how weak his body felt, but he couldn't make out the details. All he remembers was Pierce's house. The joint. The coughing. The crosswalk. The puke. All passing shadows of memories, and not a full story. 

 

He rolled over to face his clock. 3:15pm. He had missed his first two classes of the day, so why bother going to the next? He flopped onto his back and threw his arm over his eyes, but as he did the smell of puke invaded his nostrils. He gagged at the memory, deciding it was best to shower now. So he sat up and threw off his shirt, his small frame now exposed to the cool temperature of the air conditioned room, as he rubbed his hands over his face. 

 

He gathered his things and tried to force himself into remembering more from last night, but he couldn't. There wasn't anything new he could collect, all he had was broken pieces of a fucked up puzzle. He walked out of his room and down the hall towards his shower as he watched each step his feet made on the ground, to be sure he didn't miss a moment. But before he could get very far, he heard the sigh. The one ingrained in his mind from the start. The one he knew meant certain death. 

 

_No. No, no, no, no._

 

He slowly turned around to see his father, accompanied by two campus police officers, standing just beside the entrance to his dorm. 

 

"Mind telling us where you were last night, Anthony?" Howard Stark's voice rang out, almost taunting him. 

 

_I wish I knew._

 


End file.
